Apocalyptic Love (Statut:Hiatus)
by Maly B
Summary: Warning: Slash, AU. Dur de résumer... Ça parle des Winchester en uniforme militaire. De Dean qui rencontre un certain Castiel, dans un certain endroit. Y'a du Lemon, du sang qui gicle un peu partout et un complot entre les anges et les démons pour détruire l'humanité... C'est l'histoire de l'amour apocalyptique d'un Chasseur soldat et d'un ange qui cache bien son jeu...
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut mes poussins!_**

On a déjà écrit pas mal de fanfic en imaginant les deux boys dans des uniformes militaires ! L'idée est alléchante, avouez-le ! J'ai eu envie de me lancer dans mon premier « mili-AU », moi aussi…

**Slash** en vue, je vous offre –encore- du **Destiel**, donc** ça va gicler niveau citron** !

Bonne lecture! Review power !

Maly.

* * *

_Quelle que soit la nature de « l'ombre » qu'ils jettent sur nous, les anges modifient inéluctablement nos vies. Le feu de leur amour détient le pouvoir latent de déclencher des jugements terrifiants..._

_Nous pouvons lutter avec les anges, nous perdre ou nous trouver dans leur splendeur déferlante, trembler devant leurs déclarations prescientes._

_Bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours inoffensifs et souvent dépeints comme moralement ambigus, ils sont_ **irrésistibles**.

Aussi loin que remontent nos croyances, il y a toujours eu un Bien et un Mal. D'aucuns en font des valeurs diamétralement opposées, d'autres s'entendent sur le fait que ni ce Bien, ni ce Mal ne sont tangibles. Alors imaginez un monde dans lequel ces deux chaînons se sont alliés dans l'unique but d'enclencher le cataclysme suprême. L'apocalypse est enfin à nos portes. Elle est là, elle nous attend, dissimulée dans les regards dures des soldats de Dieu, et de ceux de Lucifer. Elle est là cette promesse de fléau. Mais imaginez une seconde que nous, pauvres humains, avons une solution pour contrer ce néfaste destin. Notre instinct de survie n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'en ces jours sombres… Et pourtant, un seul geste, une seule parole peuvent entraîner notre perte à tous : Bien, Mal et Humanité.

Voilà 15 ans déjà que la troisième guerre mondiale a été déclarée par les Hautes Autorités. Décision difficile à prendre, mais nécessaire. Des millions de morts, déjà. Nécessaire, encore une fois. Sauf qu'à présent, nous ne nous battons pas contre un voisin un peu trop bien armé, nous ne nous battons pas non plus pour prendre le pouvoir sur "le pays d'à-côté". Nous nous battons pour _garder_ nos pouvoirs, dans le sens général du terme. Car il y a 15 ans, des chimères –créatures dont nous ne concevions même pas l'existence, ont fait apparition de par le monde, annonçant la fin du règne des humains. Les Enfers avaient élus domicile à la surface.

Nous nous sommes tournés alors vers le ciel, implorant le Seigneur de nous venir en aide. Les anges et autres créatures divines ont foulés la terre souillée de notre planète. Mais ça ne suffit pas à intimider les démons. Le Ciel et les Enfers menaient une guerre ouverte sur leur terrain de jeu préféré, s'alliant parfois ou s'isolant en dangereux groupuscules … Dépassés par les évènements, les gouvernements de différentes nations découvrirent l'existence des _chasseurs_ et firent des pieds et des mains pour se payer leurs services. Etre chasseur était devenu légal, et chaque chasseur qualifié était accueilli comme un messie dans chaque troupe armée. La guerre entre le Bien et le Mal, et surtout _contre_ le Bien et le Mal était devenu une affaire d'état.

Les dégâts étaient tels que nombre de grandes villes avaient été entièrement détruites. Nous connaissions une pénurie des ressources en eau et en nourriture. Les restrictions en électricité et en gasoil causèrent dans les premiers temps un mouvement de panique général. Mais les survivants apprirent à survivre avec le système D. Les civiles restaient cachés dans des bunkers, ou loin des grandes villes. Les hommes et les femmes aptes à tenir une arme et de l'eau bénite devenaient soldats.

Sam et Dean Winchester n'avaient connu que la guerre. Leur père avant eux avait monté les échelons dans l'armée américaine. A sa mort, John était Chasseur Lieutenant-Colonel. Les deux frères n'en étaient pas encore là, puisqu'ils avaient été recruté qu'assez tardivement dans l'armée.

Ils étaient chasseurs de premières classes. Sam secondait Troy, un Sergent-Chef à la tête d'un escadron, et Dean, fraîchement promu Chasseur Caporal, dirigeait sa propre petite unité de soldats…

**()()()()()()()()()**

5 :00 am. Le clairon retentit à travers la base. 5 minutes plus tard, le groupe B4 était en marche. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une excellente journée pour Dean. Ses soldats avaient réussi tous les tests de passages et son supérieur s'apprêtait à leur révéler leur première mission de groupe. Non sans contenir la pointe d'excitation qui montait en lui, l'ainé des Winchester se dirigea vers le terrain de rassemblement où ses hommes l'attendaient déjà, chaperonnés par l'officier Qwaid, le fameux supérieur que tout le monde craint. Dean salua l'homme à l'uniforme impeccable et jeta un coup d'œil fier à ses six hommes.

_- Caporal ! _S'exclama Qwaid_, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez déserté._

_- Pardon, monsieur. Je suis là. Nous sommes prêts ! _répondit Dean, impassible.

_- Bien._

Qwaid tendit un papier et une carte à Dean, qui les parcourt rapidement.

- _ Un groupe isolé de démons ?_ récita Dean. _Facile !_

- _N'en soyez pas si sûr, caporal. Ce sont des démons de catégorie 5. On les file depuis une quinzaine de jours. Ils ont mené une attaque contre les troupes de l'ange Haziel hier matin, puis ils se sont retranchés dans la vallée, là_ (il pointa du doigt un endroit précis sur la carte).

- _ Ça ne nous concerne pas, alors. Notre base ne s'occupe pas d'attaquer les anges ou les démons. On est juste chargé de veiller à la sécurité des civils,_ fit remarquer Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Qwaid s'éclaircit la gorge.

- _Les ordres viennent de l'Etat-major. Allez dans la vallée avec vos hommes, tuez les démons, et revenez avec leurs armes et tout ce que vous trouverez utile de ramener ici._

_- A vos ordres, monsieur._

Dean salua à nouveau son supérieur alors que ce dernier tournait les talons sans même un regard. « _Vieux con_ », ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

_- Messieurs, allons casser du démon !_

Les soldats rugirent de bonheur en brandissant leurs poings, puis tous allèrent se préparer à engager la mission qui allait peut-être changer le cours de l'Histoire…

**()()()()()()()()()**

- _Si Qwaid t'attrapes, tu vas te faire botter les fesses, Sammy !_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Dean ! Et Qwaid n'en saura rien ! C'est pas comme si j'émettais sur une fréquence non-sécurisée… Bon alors, comment ça avance ta mission ? »_

Dean s'assura que ses soldats vaquaient tous à leurs occupations avant de répondre à son petit frère.

- _ R.A.S. On est à couvert au pied de la montagne qui est censée abriter le groupe de démons… C'est plutôt calme, pour le moment._

_« C'est pas un peu bizarre, cette mission, d'ailleurs ? (…) J'veux dire… On s'occupe de la sécurité des civils humains. C'est pas notre boulot, tout ça. »_

Dean ne répondit rien, la radio plaquée sur son menton, pensif.

«_ Si tu veux mon avis, Dean, l'État-major nous cache un truc. J'ai bien peur que ton escouade serve un peu de crash-test… Ils ne vous auraient jamais demandé d'aller attaquer une Catégorie 5, sinon. Surtout pas pour une première mission. »_

_- Sam ?_

_« Hum ? »_

_- Ferme-là un peu. T'es déprimant._

Sam pouffa à travers la radio.

_« Le devoir m'appel ! Je te laisse avec tes mioches à garder, moi j'ai un rendez-vous ! »_

- _ T'es en permission ?_ fit Dean, non sans jalousie.

_« Ouaip. Tu devrais la voir, elle est canon… Non, tout compte fait, c'est mieux que tu sois pas là pour me la piquer ! »_ Sam s'esclaffa à nouveau puis repris subitement son sérieux « _Dean. Sois prudent. On se retrouve dans 1 semaine. Terminé. »_

Dean éteignit sa radio en soupirant.

- _ Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, franchement…_

Il allait se lever et sortir de sa tente fraîchement montée lorsqu'il entendit au loin quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il n'avait fait qu'un pas lorsque Dixon fonça sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

Dixon.

La tête brûlée de son petit groupe.

- _Chef ! Cheeef !_ Cria-t-il.

- _Oh là ! On se calme Dix' !_

Dean le poussa et lui lança un regard sévère. Il avait beau être très ami avec chacun des soldats sous son commandement, il n'en restait pas moins leur caporal.

- _ C'est… C'est Williams ! Ils nous sont tombés dessus !_

Dean fronça les sourcils, poussa une nouvelle fois Dixon et sortit de la tente.

Ses quatre autres soldats traînaient derrière eux le pauvre Williams qui tenait son ventre en gémissant. Dean s'élança vers eux.

- _ McCoil et Smith, sécurisez le périmètre !_ Ordonna-t-il. _Balsey, lance un appel à la base et dit leur qu'on a besoin d'un médecin !_

- _Oui, caporal !_

- _ Kenwil, toi, tu m'aides pour les premiers soins !_

Tous les soldats obéirent au chasseur.

Williams était allongé à-même le sol. C'était le seul Black de la troupe, mais son visage perdait dangereusement de la couleur. Lorsque Dean s'agenouilla près de lui et que Kenwil commença à farfouiller dans sa trousse de secours, Williams prit la main de Dean et essaya de se redresser.

- _Doucement, mon pote_… lâcha Dean, anxieux.

- _ Ils…On faisait une garde… Ils étaient trop rapides…_

- _Repose-toi, Williams. Ça va aller, t'es en sécurité, ici._

Le susnommé s'agrippa vainement à la main maintenant tâchée de sang de Dean puis il sombra dans un semi-coma. Dean releva la tête vers Kenwil, qui essayait de stopper l'hémorragie. Le jeune soldat secoua la tête, désolé, faisant comprendre à Dean qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Williams.

- _Il a les tripes à l'air, chef… Le temps que les secours arrivent il…_

- _Ça va._

Dean lâcha la main de Williams et se leva.

- _Essaye de faire de ton mieux, Kenny._

Ce dernier se replongea dans sa macabre besogne alors que Dean chargeait son M16 de balles pleines de sel.

Balsey courut vers son chef, ne cachant pas son angoisse

- _ Les communications sont coupées, chef ! Plus rien ne fonctionne !_

- _Et Merde ! ...Aide Kenny à ramener Williams sous la tente, je vais chercher les autres. On reste à couvert. Préparez-vous à l'assaut._

Balsey acquiesça et alla vers Kenwil et Williams. Dean se mit à courir et s'enfonça dans le sous-bois qui bordait le pied de la montagne à la cime enneigée. Le plus silencieusement possible, il chercha ses deux soldats, son M16 brandit en position de tir. Il avait lui-même établit le périmètre lorsqu'ils avaient monté le camp, quelques heures plus tôt. Et la zone s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Dean espéra de tout son être que Smith et McCoil ne soient pas partis trop loin.

Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière la montagne et Dean n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, l'activité démoniaque étant beaucoup plus alerte à la nuit tombée. Surtout dans des bois sombres et assez lugubres. Ces putains de bestioles maléfiques adoraient les bois sombres et assez lugubres.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles fit s'arrêter net le jeune chasseur, qui fléchit légèrement les jambes, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Il examina les environs en retenant son souffle, lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir quelque chose de suspect à dix mètres devant lui. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux.

Pas de doute : un corps.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança à travers le bosquet, sautant par-dessus les buissons, et découvrit les corps de ses deux soldats, baignant dans leur sang.

Dean jura silencieusement puis vérifia le pulse de McCoil et Smith.

Morts.

Avant qu'il n'attrape sa radio pour essayer de contacter les autres, des rafales de mitrailleuses retentirent au loin. Ni une ni deux, il rebroussa chemin, se fichant de signaler sa position aux démons avec le vacarme qu'il faisait.

- _Kenny ! Balsey !_ appela-t-il en enjambant les derniers buissons qui le séparaient de son camp.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il avait le souffle court, et une angoisse terrible l'avait pris à la gorge. Leur campement était désert.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il était seul et un silence inquiétant planait autour de lui.

Ne lâchant pas son M16, il inspecta la tente et les environs. Il n'y avait rien. A part peut-être cette grosse marre de sang qui habillait le paysage verdoyant de sa couleur sombre. La couleur de la mort.

Dean réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait prévenir ses supérieurs, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour retrouver ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Il fallait qu'il…

Quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur son crâne.

Il ne se sentit même pas mordre la poussière.

Il sombra juste dans l'inconscient, une atroce douleur parcourant son corps tout entier.

* * *

**_La suite très bientôt!_**

**_En espérant que ce petit chapitre introductif vous ai mis la puce à l'oreille! Hé hé! _**

**_A très vite!_**

**_Reviiiiiieeeew mes poussins... Reviiiieeewww! (*fait les yeux de Kaa, le serpent hypnotiseur dans le Livre de la Jungle*)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour mes poussins !_**

**_Voici le 2eme chapitre qui prend des airs de roman… Un peu long, mais courage, votre patience sera bientôt récompensée !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Maly._**

* * *

Des corps s'agitaient tout autour de Dean. Des voix pressantes murmuraient, inquiètes.

Le chasseur avait repris conscience depuis un moment, mais la douleur à sa tête était telle qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait balloter il ne savait où, allongé sur quelque chose d'assez inconfortable. Du bois. De la paille, peut-être. Et il faisait un froid mordant.

Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, une main calleuse lui agrippa le poignet, comme pour le rassurer. Une voix profonde lui murmura quelques mots, mais il n'entendit que des bourdonnements lointains. Une lumière éclatante sans doute celle du soleil, l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, en avait-il eu la force.

Il se redressa soudain, pris de nausées. La tête lui tournait violemment et il mit un moment à distinguer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il était allongé à-même le sol et le soleil avait laissé place à une froide nuit sans étoiles. Il avait donc perdu conscience quelques heures plus tôt, si ce n'est plus.

Il se traîna lentement vers les barreaux de bois qui le séparaient de la liberté. Car oui, il était enfermé. Dans une cage. Comme un vulgaire animal. En revanche, il était complètement libre de ses mouvements. Pas d'entraves aux poignets, ni aux chevilles. Lorsqu'il aurait repris des forces, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à fuir cet endroit insolite.

Il s'attarda justement un instant sur le paysage plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé çà et là par de petites torches enflammées. Il se trouvait face à l'entrée d'une grotte. Des toiles de tentes primaires étaient aménagées à l'entrée du renfoncement. Des grigris lugubres pendaient un peu partout. Dean songea à un repaire d'indigènes, ou peut-être même de réducteurs de têtes. Ça faisait franchement froid dans le dos.

- _Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça_, fit une voix faible derrière Dean.

Ce dernier sursauta, pensant être seul. Il se tourna et plissa les yeux, distinguant quelqu'un assis contre le mur en bois, au fond de la cage. Dean resta interdit, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. L'autre s'agita, essayant de se lever, puis décida finalement de se glisser lentement vers la partie éclairée de la cage.

Des yeux d'un bleu foudroyant percèrent Dean, qui s'y noya pendant un instant.

Un homme en piteux état, noir de boue et de sang, emmitouflé dans une couverture aux coutures vulgaires, sourit à Dean. Malgré sa condition, l'inconnu souriait et son visage sembla s'illuminer. Il avait les traits fins, et son sourire éclatant rendait son visage… angélique.

Dean en était certain. C'était un ange.

- _Qu… Quoi_ ? S'étrangla-t-il, troublé par cette apparition divine.

- _Je me nomme Castiel. Et je disais que cet endroit n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. C'était une montagne magnifique, avant. _

- _T'es un ange_, constata Dean sans même écouter la _passionnante_ histoire que ce Castiel voulait lui raconter.

- _En effet. _

- _T'es de quel côté ? _

Dean retrouvait enfin du poil de la bête.

Cependant, Castiel ne répondit pas à sa question. Il continua à sourire avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il porta une main sur sa poitrine couverte et essaya de faire taire la douleur.

- _Tu es blessé ?_ questionna Dean, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- _Nous le sommes tous. _

Le chasseur soupira. Il avait oublié à quel point les anges aimaient parler comme des druides ou comme il ne savait trop quoi.

Il réfléchit rapidement. Si cet ange était enfermé avec lui dans cette cage, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient du même côté. Il se récita mentalement les noms des chefs de toutes les troupes angéliques qui combattaient les humains avec les démons, ou qui combattait les démons _et_ les humains. Le nom de Castiel n'y figurait pas. Dean décida que cet ange était son allié. Pour le moment.

Même cage : même merde.

Il s'approcha prudemment de Castiel.

- _Fais voir ça, je peux peut-être t'aider. J'étais plutôt doué quand je faisais mes classes, pendant les cours de premiers secours… _

Il soupira à nouveau, se rappelant de Williams, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de soigner.

Il se força à ne pas penser à son escouade. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore en vie, mais broyer du noir maintenant ne lui apporterai rien.

Il s'assit face à Castiel et attendit que ce dernier se décide à décroiser les bras.

L'ange le regarda un moment, une lippe imperceptible sur son visage.

- _Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu, humain ? _

- _Dean._

- _Dean_, répéta Castiel, assimilant enfin un nom à ce beau visage.

- _J'en sais rien. Mais figure-toi que j'ai un cœur, moi. Pas comme tes frères qui laissent crever des femmes et des enfants pour de mauvaises raisons._

Dean serra les poings, contenant la rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis la mort de sa mère, puis de son père. Castiel ne dit rien, continuant à scruter intensément son nouveau colocataire. Alors Dean prit les poignets de l'ange et le força à détendre ses muscles. Le chasseur fit glisser la vieille couverture sur le sol et fut surpris de constater que l'ange était presque entièrement nu. Mais sa surprise laissa vite place à la stupeur lorsqu'il vit le torse maculé de contusions de Castiel. Et une plaie maladroitement recousue sur son flanc gauche.

- _Nom d'un chien… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ souffla Dean qui ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer les bleues de l'ange du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- _Désolé… J'voulais pas te faire mal. _

- _Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. _

Dean fit la moue puis se concentra sur la plaie, évitant tout commentaire.

- _ Il faut nettoyer la plaie d'urgence. L'avantage c'est que le sang a séché, donc pas d'hémorragie. Mais si on te fait pas des points de sutures digne de ce nom, ça risque de s'infecter… _Dean se figea soudain. _Attends une seconde …T'es un ange ! Tu devrais pouvoir te soigner toi-même avec ta Grace, ou une connerie du genre !_

Castiel sourit et il remit la couverture sur ses épaules.

- _On m'empêche de l'utiliser. _

- _Qui ça « on » ?_

- _C'est pas un peu fini, là-dedans !_ beugla un homme trapu aux yeux noirs.

Un démon.

Il semblait venir d'une autre époque avec sa barbe mal taillée et ses vêtements sans doute cousus main.

Dean se leva et attrapa les barreaux en bois.

- _On est où, là ?!_ _Où_ _sont mes hommes ?! Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?!_

- _La ferme _! mugit le démon en tapant sur les barreaux, faisant reculer Dean. _Reste sage dans ton trou, l'humain. On viendra te chercher plus tard !_

Dean lança un regard insolent au démon et retourna dans l'ombre de sa prison en s'asseyant aux côtés de Castiel, qui faisait mine de dormir.

Tout le monde savait que les anges ne dormaient pas.

Enfin… En théorie.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Un énième soleil commençait lentement sa course vers le zénith. Dean se demanda quel jour on était. Jeudi ? Peut-être dimanche… Il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Il était cependant sûr de deux choses : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était enfermé là avec Castiel _et_ les démons n'avaient pas vraiment la même notion du temps que les humains lorsqu'ils parlaient de revenir « plus tard ».

On leur apportait à manger une fois par jour, mais lorsque Dean posait des questions, ses geôliers s'empressaient de fuir sans un mot. Castiel ne lui était pas d'une grande aide non plus. Il n'était visiblement pas du genre à se confier.

Dean passa une main sur sa barbe naissante en observant l'ange, recroquevillé au fond de la cage. Ses blessures semblaient être figées sur son corps, et de ce fait son état ne se dégradait pas. Il avait juste mal.

Castiel eut un frisson et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il faisait très froid, surtout la nuit, et sa couverture ne le chauffait guère. Lors du troisième jour de captivité, Dean avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils dorment côte à côte, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, au début, mais après tout, Dean avait vécu pire. Et puisque le temps semblait s'écouler très lentement, le chasseur avait pris l'habitude de cohabiter avec un ange. Dans une cage. Et puis Castiel n'était pas bien méchant. Un peu spécial, certes… ennuyeux même, mais Dean l'appréciait plus ou moins. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute manière. Essayer d'apprécier son codétenu.

Dean réajusta la couverture sur les épaules de l'ange. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard azuré dans les yeux verts du chasseur, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Comme s'il essayait de le sonder chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui.

- _Ça va ? _Fit Dean d'un air désintéressé.

Castiel se redressa.

- _Jamais personne ne m'avait posé ce genre de questions avant toi, Dean._

- _Ça s'appelle «être poli ». Rien d'extraordinaire. _

Castiel acquiesça, sérieux, alors que Dean se levait et s'étirait.

- _Je vais devenir fou si je reste une heure de plus dans cette foutue cage ! J'ai essayé toutes les manières possibles de nous libérer, mais je suis sûr que ces enfoirés démoniaques ont lancé un sort sur le bois. Et les miens qui ne viennent pas…_

- _Les tiens ?_

- _D'autres soldats, d'autres chasseurs. Ils doivent se douter que quelque chose a foiré dans notre mission, puisqu'on est jamais revenus à la base… Putain ! _

Dean frappa violemment les barreaux.

- _Et toi, alors ? _S'enquit-il en se tournant vers Castiel. _T'es aussi un laissé pour compte ? Tes frères ne veulent pas venir t'aider ?... Bon sang, Cas' ! T'es un putain d'ange, merde ! Fais un truc pour qu'on se tire d'ici !_

Castiel sourit lorsque Dean l'appela « Cas' », comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps déjà. Les deux prisonniers partageaient une relation assez étrange. Des inconnus qui avaient la sensation de se connaître… sans se connaître. Des inconnus qui se parlaient comme des amis de longue date, mais qui ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre.

- _C'est une longue histoire, Dean. Je ne pense pas que mes frères voudraient venir me chercher. Et je le répète : je ne peux pas nous sortir de là, comme je ne peux pas soigner mes blessures. On m'empêche de le faire._

- _Mais QUI ?!_

Dean attendit la réponse. En fait, il attendait la réponse depuis dès jours. Mais Castiel resta une nouvelle fois muet. Le jeune homme soupira et vint se rassoir près de l'ange, posant sa tête contre le mur en bois.

- _Mon frère doit sans doute être à ma recherche, _déclara Dean après un long moment.

- _Ton frère ?_

- _Sam. C'est un type génial. Le cerveau de la bande. Il a toujours réponse à tout, tu vois. J'espère qu'il va bien… _

Nouveau silence. Castiel avait vraiment du mal à cerner le concept de la « conservation ».

Et d'ailleurs il ne parla plus du reste de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il vint s'appuyer contre les barreaux alors que Dean grattait machinalement le bois avec une pierre. Sans doute espérait-il réussir à ciller les barreaux, à force de patience ?

- _Merci_, dit Castiel à mi-voix.

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Merci de te soucier de mon sort autant que du tien. Je sais que tu ne portes pas les anges dans ton cœur, mais dès le départ tu as parlé de fuir « ensemble ». _

Dean pouffa.

Un rire amer.

- _Tu me faisais tellement pitié. T'étais dans un sale état, j'te rappelle… Même si ça a pas vraiment changé. J'aurais pu te tuer dans ton sommeil, tiens. Mais… je sais pas. J't'aime bien. Tu me tiens compagnie, en plus. _

Castiel fronça les sourcils l'air sérieux, puis perdit son regard dans le vide.

- _Je t'apprécie également, _obtempéra l'ange. _Ton âme est pure… Elle est… Magnifique. Même si tu ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses. _

Dean interrogea Castiel du regard, surpris. Mais ce dernier ne rajouta rien et Dean ne remarqua pas le léger mouvement que l'ange fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un démon se posta face à la cage.

- _C'est ton heure, l'humain. _

Le démon murmura une incantation et les barreaux de bois s'illuminèrent un instant. Il ouvrit la cage et attrapa brutalement Dean par le bras, qui mit un temps avant de réagir. C'est lorsqu'il vit les barreaux se refermer sur le visage penaud de Castiel qu'il réalisa que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il se débattit comme une furie, essaya de mettre à terre le démon, mais ce dernier avait une force incroyable. Il tenait Dean comme une poupée de chiffon.

- _Castiel !_ Appela Dean, le cœur battant.

Une sensation désagréable le pris à la gorge. Il se sentait vide, sans l'ange à côté de lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de Castiel pour vivre. Il ne comprit pas ce sentiment étrange. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Castiel était un ange, et que trainer avec un ange trop longtemps rendait les humains dépendants de leur aura divine ? Dean se mit à angoisser. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Le démon lui attacha les mains dans son dos et l'entraîna dans la grotte, au cœur de la montagne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le chasseur se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point il avait perdu son temps enfermé dans cette cage. Il n'avait pas agi comme un soldat. Ni comme un chasseur. Il avait juste agit comme un prisonnier résigné.

Il remarqua à peine les dizaines de visages tapis dans l'ombre qui l'observaient, alors que son bourreau le traînait derrière lui, dans les dédales de la montagne. Il y avait là tout un réseau souterrain qui serpentait à travers la pierre et la terre. Des boyaux grossièrement creusés, qui menaient à des salles… Peut-être des appartements pour les démons ? C'était sans doute le QG de la fameuse catégorie 5 que Dean était censé neutraliser avec son escouade.

Une mission suicide, en clair.

Le démon et son prisonnier marchèrent un moment, puis ils bifurquèrent dans une sorte de terrasse circulaire qui donnait sur un gouffre sans fond, éclairé par une pierre immense, étrange, qui flottait face à eux. Dean ne sut pas si être émerveillé ou terrifié par ce joyaux. Car en lui émanait toute la puissance d'un mal inconnu, mais aussi une attirance magnétique irrésistible. Cette pierre précieuse, gigantesque, n'était pas naturelle. Son rose éclatant qui se répercutait sur les parois de la montagne semblait murmurer dans le néant.

Dean ne chercha pas plus loin : un démon à l'état pur. Une Mère.

Il était sans doute un des seuls humains à avoir eu la chance –ou le malheur- de mesurer l'ampleur physique d'une Mère.

Il réprima un frisson.

Le démon le poussa dans un renfoncement à sa droite.

La pièce était vaste, et surchargée de caissons et de babioles en tout genre, soigneusement entreposés contre ses parois. Il y avait un cercle rouge au milieu et un peu plus loin une table, des chaises. Toutes occupées.

Il y avait des dizaines de démons, dans cette pièce. Et Dean n'osa pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer lorsque le démon l'aurait poussé au milieu du cercle rouge.

Sans comprendre, il se raccrocha à un nom, qu'il murmura :

_« Castiel »._

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 arrive très bientôt,**

**J'espère que vous accrochez bien à cette histoire sans queue ni tête! lol**

**A très vite!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SALUT MES POUSSINS!**_

_**Il est là, il est tout beau, tout chaud... Le chapitre 3 d'Apocalyptic Love, ENFIN!**_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'avais énormément de boulot avec la fac!**_

**_Avant de vous laissez plonger dans l'histoire, je voulais remercier mes reviewers chéris, et mes followers!_**

**_Vous êtes géniaux!_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean était immobile. Le démon qui l'avait amené dans cette salle s'était éclipsé la seconde avant.

Il observa chacun des démons attablés face à lui. Tous vêtus étrangement, comme s'ils venaient d'un autre temps.

Dean esquissa un sourire ironique. Il faisait tâche au milieu de ce tableau étrangement rupestre, avec ses rangers, son treillis, ses plaques militaires. Et surtout toute cette boue qui s'était accumulée sur lui depuis des jours, et sa barbe naissante qui le grattait légèrement. A cet instant précis, il rêva d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Mais ses pensées s'éclipsèrent bien vite lorsqu'un des démons se leva.

Sans doute le chef. Le plus vieux des démons de cette assemblée.

- _Avance-toi dans le cercle rouge, humain, _ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Dean ne broncha pas. Il était plongé dans une réflexion intense : devait-il attaquer les démons et s'enfuir maintenant, ou attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer dans ce cercle ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de trancher. Le démon fit un geste dans sa direction et Dean sentit une force invisible le pousser en avant. Un battement de cil plus tard, il était au milieu du cercle. Il serra les poings, prêt à endurer milles souffrances. Mais rien ne se produisit. Tous les démons observaient avec intérêt le cercle, qui se mit soudain à vaciller.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent à travers la salle. Le vieux démon, toujours debout, sembla se détendre et avança jusqu'à Dean, les bras grands ouverts.

- _Castiel avait raison ! _clama-t-il tout haut. _Mes amis, nous avons notre champion !_

Le démon attrapa le poignet de Dean et le força à lever le bras, le présentant ainsi à l'assemblée qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Le jeune homme se libéra de l'emprise du démon et recula d'un pas, le regard noir. Le vieil homme aux yeux noir d'encre troqua son sourire pour une moue dédaigneuse.

- _Quel est ton nom, humain ?_

Dean resta muet, cherchant du regard une échappatoire. En vain. Il était pris au piège.

- _Ton NOM !_ Rugit le Démon.

- _Winchester._ _Dean Winchester_, minauda ce dernier, que l'adrénaline rendait insolent.

Le démon se tourna un instant vers ses congénères, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean profita de cette seconde d'inattention générale pour tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il ne pouvait pas fuir cet endroit, il préférait mourir au combat.

Il poussa violemment le vieil homme qui s'affala sur le sol et se rua sur la tablée de démons hébétés. Lorsqu'il récupéra un couteau et trancha la gorge d'une des créatures, les premières gouttes de sang qui giclèrent sur les parois semblèrent les réveiller. Deux démons s'élancèrent vers Dean et tous trois engagèrent un rude combat.

La rage au corps, le chasseur donnait des coups aussi violents et brutaux que possible. Il réussit à attraper un des démons par les cheveux et lui fracassa la boîte crânienne contre le rebord de la grande table. A peine avait-il touché le sol, se noyant dans son propre sang, qu'un nouveau démon entrait dans le combat.

- _Alors c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ?! _cracha Dean._ Messieurs, vous allez regretter de m'avoir capturé !_

Rester enfermé pendant des jours à ne rien faire semblait avoir de bons côtés. Le jeune homme avait une pêche d'enfer ! Malgré les coups qu'il se prenait, malgré le sang qui affluait à sa bouche, de son arcade droite et d'une profonde entaille au bras, il se battait avec la rage du survivant. Sa haine contre ces créatures démoniaques était telle qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas manquer de souffle.

Les démons avaient formé un cercle autour des combattants, et encourageaient leurs congénères à grand renfort de cris et de poings levés.

Evidemment Dean ne pouvait espérer une victoire. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, il mordait la poussière.

- _Assez !_ s'écria le vieux démon en poussant les autres pour se frayer un chemin, alors que l'adversaire de Dean s'apprêtait à lui broyer le crâne avec sa botte. _Assez ! _

Tout le monde se tut. Seuls les gémissements de douleur de Dean résonnèrent sur les parois de la salle.

- _Cet humain vient de nous prouver sa force, sa témérité et sa détermination. Je pense qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour constater qu'il est celui qui nous aidera._

- _Vous aidez ? _grimaça Dean en crachant un filet de sang. _Allez au Diable !_

Le démon le considéra avec dureté.

- _C'est dans tes veines, Dean Winchester_, susurra-t-il. _Tu nous aideras._

Il fit signe aux deux démons postés près de Dean et ces derniers le soulevèrent puis le trainèrent dans les couloirs de la montagne, pour finalement le laisser agoniser dans une toute petite alvéole boueuse, gardée par une horde de démons postés à son entrée.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Voilà des heures maintenant que le chasseur était recroquevillé contre le mur de sa nouvelle prison, une main tenant fermement l'entaille sur son bras, qui saignait encore. Il était épuisé, il avait faim, il avait soif, et avait mal. Lorsqu'il avait fait ses classes, à l'armée, on lui avait appris tout un tas d'astuces pour survivre en milieu hostile. Mais ce que ses instructeurs avaient oublié de lui apprendre, c'était comment survivre lorsque l'on n'avait même pas de gros sel avec soi.

Il était complètement démuni et cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit « _nous avons notre champion »_. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que Dean allait devoir faire pour les démons, puisque ceux-ci n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de vouloir le tuer ?

Il entreprit de fermer les yeux un moment pour reprendre des forces lorsque des bruissements d'ailes le firent se redresser.

Dean croisa le regard azuré de Castiel.

- _Tu étais avec eux depuis le début_, dit le chasseur d'une voix faible.

L'ange s'accroupi face à lui et examina ses blessures. Du bout des doigts il le guéri instantanément.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- _Je croyais que tu pouvais plus guérir les gens._

- _Je ne peux pas me guérir, mais je peux le faire pour les autres. _

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu bossais pour ces démons ?!_

Castiel soupira et se releva.

- _J'ai une dette envers Oshosh. Le chef des démons. Celui avec qui tu as parlé._

Dean s'esclaffa.

- _A d'autres !... Tu m'as menti! Tu savais ce qui allait m'arriver depuis le début !_

- _Je suis là pour t'aider, Dean ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te le promets ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, tes potes ? _grogna le jeune homme.

L'ange parut confus un instant. Il fit les cent pas, le regard grave.

- _Oshosh a le pouvoir d'arrêter la guerre_, commença-t-il.

- _Comment ça ?_ demanda Dean en se levant à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Son clan n'a plus les faveurs du roi des Enfers, ni de certains groupes d'anges qui combattent pour les démons._ _Or, il a trouvé un moyen qu'il croit efficace pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir sur les autres et stopper cette guerre qui ne mène à rien. Pour cela, il a besoin d'humains comme toi, Dean. _

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ?_

- _Beaucoup de choses, crois-moi. _Castiel soupira, las. _En attendant, tu dois rester ici. Je suis chargé de te maintenir en vie. N'essaies pas de fuir, ils te tueront, sinon. _

L'ange se tourna vers Dean et déposa un flacon sur un rebord de la paroi, à sa gauche.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda l'humain, intrigué.

- _Ton nouveau traitement._ _Tu vas devoir boire le flacon dans son intégralité quatre fois par jours pendant trois jours, puis nous doublerons la dose jusqu'au résultat final._

Septique, Dean attrapa le flacon et l'examina. Il retira le petit capuchon et sentit machinalement le liquide avant de lever des yeux horrifiés sur l'ange.

- _Du sang ?!_

- _Un mélange, plutôt. Du sang de démon et de l'essence de la Mère de ce clan, que tu as du apercevoir à ton arrivée._

- _Vous voulez me droguer au sang de démon ?! Vous appelez ça une solution pour sauver l'humanité ?! _

Dean fit exploser le flacon en le balança violemment contre le mur. Castiel recula lentement.

- _Vous voulez quoi, hein ? Fabriquer une armée de super-humains ?! _

- _Gardes ! _appela Castiel sans lâcher le prisonnier du regard.

- _Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider, Cas' ?_! hurla Dean, fou de rage. _C'est comme ça que tu me remercie d'avoir été ton ami ?! Moi qui croyais que tu étais un ange à part !_

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Castiel pour lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie, mais un démon le maîtrisa rapidement, lui flanquant un coup à la gorge.

Castiel sortit à reculons de l'alvéole.

- _Je suis désolé, Dean… _

Puis il disparut.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Ni Castiel, ni Oshosh, ni les autres n'avaient vraiment expliqué à Dean en quoi consistait leur plan machiavélique pour soi-disant « stopper cette guerre » entre les humains, les anges et les démons. Il ne savait pas en quoi le forcer à boire du sang de démon et de l'essence d'une Mère allait changer la donne.

Les premiers jours, Dean s'étaient battu avec force pour ne pas avaler le liquide pourpre. On lui brisait les os à chaque fois, pour lui faire comprendre que son entêtement ne mènerait à rien. Puis on le laisser souffrir quelques heures avant que Castiel vienne soigner le prisonnier. Et cette mascarade recommençait, jour après jour. Mais Dean réussissait toujours à détruire le flacon. Les démons comprirent, au bout de huit jours, qu'il ne servait à rien de le forcer ainsi.

Ils l'avaient donc attaché à une chaise et l'avait forcé à ingurgiter la totalité du liquide.

Au bout du treizième jour, Dean n'avait même plus la force de marcher seul.

Les doses de sang étaient toujours plus importantes. Mais, alors que Dean pensait devenir un surhomme avec tous ces litres de sang de démon dans ses veines, il voyait son état de santé se détériorer à une vitesse démesurée. Il soupçonna l'essence de la Mère de provoquer des effets secondaires sur lui.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, d'abominables images l'assaillaient. Dès qu'il pensait être seul et pouvoir enfin se reposer, il se mettait à divaguer. Son père lui avait rendu visite, quelques jours auparavant. John lui avait assuré qu'il avait honte d'avoir un fils pareil. Si peu fiable, si peu combattif... Dean avait également croisé sa vieille voisine. Une octogénaire rabougrie qui vivait deux étages plus haut, dans son immeuble de banlieue qu'il avait un temps partagé avec Sam.

Le seul moment où Dean était conscient et maître de ses pensées, c'était très tard dans la nuit. Il essayait de se concentrer sur un moyen de fuir. Mais bientôt, il ne pensa même plus au monde extérieur. Il avait du mal à associer certains noms à des visages qui le hantait. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa premier petite-copine, du goût d'une bonne tarte faite maison.

Alors, chaque jour depuis près de trois semaines, il répétait une bonne centaine de fois :

_« Je suis Dean Winchester. Je chasse des enfoirés d'anges et de démons. Je suis quelqu'un de bien. »_

Mais ces mots finirent par ne plus avoir aucun sens…

Un beau matin, Oshosh était venu lui rendre visite. Dean avait demandé pourquoi il lui faisait subir pareil souffrance, mais pour rien au monde il ne supplia le démon de le libérer. Au moins, il savait encore qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose.

Oshosh avait tenu un discours effrayant, pour justifier ses actes envers le chasseur :

« _Il est temps de cesser le massacre, Dean Winchester. Tu es la clé d'une nouvelle ère. Si tu ne meurs pas entre temps, les anges et les démons ploieront devant ma puissance. Je veux faire de toi, et de ceux qui possèdent une âme aussi pure que la tienne, l'essence même du Mal. Car il n'y a rien de plus terrible et de plus dévastateur que la haine d'un humain. Je veux que ta part d'ombre t'habite entièrement, te possède, et fasse de toi le démon qui se cache au plus profond de tes entrailles. Car tel est l'essence-même d'un être humain. Vous êtes bien pires que nous autres… »_.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Le 40ème jour, aucun démon ne vint lui porter sa dose quotidienne de sang. Et le manque commença à se faire sentir les heures qui suivirent.

Dean hurlait à la mort. Il avait mal. Il était seul. Il aurait tout donné pour mourir, mais quelque chose en son for intérieur l'empêchait de partir pour un monde meilleur.

A la fin de la journée, alors que sa phase de crise commençait graduellement à se calmer –pour le moment-, Castiel apparut à lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, à partir du moment où les démons avaient cessé de le blesser pour lui faire boire ce foutu sang.

Il leva un œil vitreux vers l'ange, qui s'assit à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule.

- _Castiel…_fit Dean d'une voix éraillée. _Tu es… Réel ? _

- _Oui, Dean._ _Je suis réel._

- _Pourquoi…_

Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était épuisé et il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère contre l'ange aux yeux bleus.

- _Oshosh est parti à l'aube, _déclara Castiel d'une voix douce._ Tu ne prendras plus de sang jusqu'à son retour. _

L'ange prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et une lueur étrange les entoura tous les deux.

Dean soupira, sentant la Grâce de Castiel s'insinuer en lui et le soulager de tous ses maux.

- _Je suis là, Dean. Je suis avec toi._

Le chasseur se laissa alors aller à cet élan de gentillesse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne retint pas ses larmes, blotti contre un ange qui l'avait conduit dans un univers de souffrance extrême.

Et il pleura.

Longtemps.

* * *

_**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, donc si il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse!**_

_**Allez, pour le chapitre prochain, l'intrigue s'accélérera un peu plus! Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un prologue de 3 chapitres! Hé hé!**_

_**A vos claviers, maintenant! Je veux vos impressions!**_

_**Maly.**_


End file.
